The present invention relates to a connection system with a connector piece for use in timber constructions, which is composed of a metal angle section having dowel-type joints, i.e. nails and fully threaded screws, and a system using such connector piece.
Typically known connection devices for timber constructions are in the form of a metal angle section, to provide structural connection between one or more wooden parts.
Patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,570 (title: Tension tie, Proprietor: Simpson Strong-Tie Co., Inc.) discloses a connector piece that is subjected to tension forces and is adapted to connect wood, or steel structural parts to a reinforced concrete structural base member. (Holdown). Such US publication discloses side reinforcements to brace the structure against parallel or shear stresses.
Patent EP2093335A2 (title: One-piece angle bracket for fastening a first construction element to a second construction element, Proprietor: Simpson Strong-Tie Co., Inc.) discloses a connector piece in the form of an angle section with a central reinforcement, which is adapted to prevent deformation in case of stresses parallel to the folding axis (shear in the plane) to connect structural wooden parts.
Patent EP2093336A2 (title: Angle bracket for fastening a first construction element to a second construction element and method for producing an angle bracket, Proprietor: Simpson Strong-Tie Co., Inc.) discloses a connector piece in the form of an angle section with side reinforcements, adapted to prevent deformation in case of stresses parallel to the folding axis (shear in the plane) to connect structural wooden parts.
Patent DE202004006321U1 (title: Winkelverbinder für Holzkonstruktionen, Pr: GH-Baubeschläge GmbH), Proprietor: Simpson Strong-GmbH) discloses a connector piece in the form of an angle section with multiple reinforcements, adapted to deformation in case of stresses parallel to the folding axis (shear in the plane) to connect structural wooden parts.
The prior art still suffers from certain drawbacks. Various connector pieces are needed to absorb stresses, namely perpendicular (tension) and parallel (shear) to the folding axis, especially in CrossLam timber buildings, also known as XLAM or CLT. The aforementioned connection member for tension stresses (holdown), when used in a wood-to-wood (e.g. wall-to-floor) joint requires the solid wood walls of the upper floor to have the same thickness as those of the lower floor. Finally, in order to increase the stiffness of the angle section, due to stresses parallel to the folding axis, the prior art always uses different types of reinforcements, while optimizing the thickness of the angle section.
Reinforcements are needed to ensure resistance, but entail high manufacturing costs and may cause the connector piece to have a greater bulk.